Something Wicked This Way Comes
by nicolebaka
Summary: <html><head></head>Post 5x15. Delena. After Elena woke up from being possessed by Katherine, she realizes Damon needs her now more than ever. Without the help of the others, can they find a cure for Wes's serum and be together or will they have to cope with Damon's urges on their own? More details inside</html>
1. Judge, Jury, Executioner

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! So this is my second fanfiction in English so if you find some mistakes don't be too hard on me. I made several changes in my story:_**

**_1. Katherine didn't inject Elena with the ripper virus_**  
><strong><em>2. Elena remembers everything<em>**  
><strong><em>3. Stefan wants nothing to do with his brother at this point (I know I love Defan too, but in this story I took a different direction)<em>**  
><strong><em>4. The other characters wil be more hostile towards Damon too.<em>**

**_I'm a huge Delena fan so this story is entirely about them, but mostly I want to represent a more gentle, caring Elena towards Damon, which might get a little too fluffy, but I promise it will be good :) If you're a Damon stan then you know that feeling when you just want to hug him so tightly that he forgets all the horrible things that happened to him in his life. So in this story that's what I'm trying to unwrap. Let me know if I should continue! And reviews are always appreciated. :)_**

**_Also give a try to my other story "Finding Our Way Back" it is after 5x22. __ s/10730816/1/Finding-Our-Way-Back_**

* * *

><p>It was late evening at the Salvatore boarding house when Elena finally woke from being possessed by Katherine. She needed a few moments to realize where is she but then she saw the familiar faces. Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, Tyler, Jeremy and Matt all hovered over her. Except Damon. Where was he? Then the memories hit her. All the things Katherine did while she was a passenger in Elena's body came rushing back. It was like being in a cinema. She heard and saw everything but couldn't do a damn thing about it. She watched as Katherine broke Damon's heart all over again, watched as her lover's face fell when Katherine said all those horrible things to him. She had to go through as Katherine seduced Stefan in that motel room. She saw as Katherine stepped over that old house's doorstep just to tempt Damon with her blood. Elena saw his struggle, his tortured expression as he tried to push her out the door because he knew he couldn't take it much longer. But Katherine had other plans, and Elena knew it. She just trusted that Stefan would find another solution to save her. And he did thank God. But Elena also knew what other things happened. Aaron was dead, thanks to Damon and Enzo almost killed Jeremy, again thanks to Damon...<p>

But Elena wasn't angry or disappointed. She didn't know why though. She just knew she had to find Damon and tell him that she never gave nor will ever give upon him. He had to know that it was all Katherine. He had to know that despite the things he did after that fateful night she still loved him.

"Elena," she heard Stefan, as she sat up on the couch in the parlour. The room was lit by the fireplace as usual, giving the room a comfortable sensation. She didn't know how long was she passed out but it felt like hours. She was still a bit groggy but she was determined to find the elder Salvatore. Though she had a few questions. "Elena, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. How long have I been out?"

"An hour, give or take," this time it was Caroline who spoke to her. Elena remembered what she heard at Tyler's party. She didn't know if Caroline regretted it but after that action Caroline has no right to say even as a bad word about her feelings or relationship with Damon. Maybe she has to have a talk with her blonde friend about it some time. But first...

"And how long did Katherine possessed my body?" it was the question that was nagging in her brain since the moment she woke. Even though she watched and heard everything she just seemed to lost her sense of time. She couldn't tell if it was just a few days or a week, but she hoped it wasn't too long till the others found about that _she_ was in fact not actually _her_.

"Well we only found about it yesterday so it takes...about three weeks," said Caroline with a hesitant voice. _What? Three whole weeks? How come they didn't guess it wasn't me for three weeks? Do they not know me at all or was Katherine such a good actress?_

"We know we sould have figured it out sooner, but...Katherine was really good," spoke Bonnie for the first time. Being the anchor to the Other Side has taken its toll on her, realized Elena. Her figure seemed somewhat more fragile and there were light bags under her eyes too. They have to invest in a girls night along with Caroline so Elena can have a few words with her too. Two birds with one stone.

"Okay guys I understand,... I mean I'm a little disappointed that Katherine could fooled you all for weeks but I know how she can be so... Let's just enjoy that she is gone forever okay?" said Elena hoping that now she can proceed to the task at hand, which is finding Damon. But before she could said a word, Stefan pulled her from the couch and looked at her seriously.

"Elena, you need to know a few things. While Katherine was in control of your body, some stuff happened. And they weren't particularly good," Elena wanted to interrupt him, but a thought struck her. She was curious as to how will they tell her all the things that happened in those weeks. Will they stretch the truth at the expense of Damon? Elena knew that only her and Stefan could understand Damon and his actions, but after Stefan told Damon that didn't bother coming back, she was sure she remaind the only one who could see right through Damon. And the others didn't really like him, especially Caroline. Maybe Jeremy started to see him as a possible big brother he never had instead of the guy who broke his neck, but Elena was sure that feeling was long gone. If the things they going to say will be any different from the truth, Elena would know why Damon was not here right now.

"When are things good when Katherine is involved, right?" chuckled Elena nervously. She really hoped she wouldn't have to be even more disappointed in her friends.

"Right. So after Katherine took over your body, the first thing she did was broke Damon's heart. And that is where the events started. After that Damon gone completely off the rails... He killed Aaron," Stefan trailed off, and Elena assumed he wanted to give her time to process. She then heard something, a strange noise coming from downstairs. But her mind was still a bit foggy therefore she didn't give too much thought to it._  
><em>

"I see it doesn't even surprise you that Damon was the one who killed somebody, again. I mean who would've thought, right?" said Caroline in a sarcastic tone. _Way to go Care. At least now I know where you are still standing._

"It's not that, I just... Please go on, Stefan,"

"Killing Aaron was just the beggining. He then went after Wes, we don't know why exactly. So in order to find him, he had to find a witch to do a locator spell. Therefore he went after Bonnie to find him a capable witch and threatened her with Jeremy by kidnapping him-"

"He was so smug about it, you should've seen his face, like he had every intention of hurting you with this," interrupted him Caroline. Elena remembered that moment at the ball, indeed saw that smirk of his on his face, but there was something in his eyes that didn't match his mouth. Only Elena knew what it was. Hurt and heartbreak. And yes he lashed out, on her nonetheless, but how can anyone expect a 170 something year old vampire to change? She knew she wanted him to stop acting on his feelings when he was hurt, but somewhere along the way she accepted this side of him and loved him all the same.

"We managed to find Jeremy at Whitmore House with Enzo, who nearly strangled him to death if it wasn't for Katherine. I don't know if Damon gave him the instructions but he didn't seem to care whether he lived or died. Then just walked away and we didn't see him for a few weeks. It turned out Wes injected him with a serum that makes him feed on vampires... without stopping. So he feeds until he kills them, by ripping their heads off," Stefan again had to stop because of Caroline's interruption. Elena mentally rolled her eyes.

"So instead of killing humans now he kills vampires. But if you ask me he deserved what he got," Elena had to refrain herself not to say something back to Caroline. She was beggining to have her fill with the blonde's hatred for Damon. But there was that again, that noise, like someone was struggling with... _chains_? Elena couldn't put her finger on it.

"Anyway Sheriff Forbes managed to find his trail which lead to a roadtrip with Katherine and me. We stayed in a motel and... she kissed me... but I stopped it the second it happened I swear. I knew you only just broke up with Damon and I didn't want to complicate things. Then we went to find Damon and found him in a farmhouse which had a sealing spell on it. It meant that once you're in you can't get out. You... I mean Katherine went inside to prove her point, but Damon attacked her-you. He didn't even fight the urge, Elena," _Liar, Liar Stefan. You let Katherine kiss you and Damon tried with everything he had not to bite me._ So what does it say about him? It's not like he changed something big about the story, but it feels like he wants Elena to also give up on wants to represent Damon as a completely hopeless case. But why?

"So where is he now?" finally Elena asked the question that burned her insides the most.

"After he attacked you I had to figure out something fast. Katherine kicked a wooden stick at my way while Damon was still feeding from her-you. I don't know if it was a conscious move or not, but Damon is convinced that you essentially wanted me to kill him. I didn't so instead I snapped his neck and brought him back," finished Stefan with a distant voice.

"And is he here or..." Elena trailed off.

"He's in the basement...I chained him up,"

"W-what? Why?" Now it was perfectly clear. Those noises from downstairs... It was Damon. Elena didn't quite understand why is he kept in the basement all chained up like an animal.

"Elena his urge to feed on vampires is uncontrollable. We don't know when he will snap and he is much stronger than us. This serum provided him Original like strength so if he attacks either of us, we can't fight him off," Stefan said as Elena started to pace in front of the fireplace. They have to find a cure for this, they can't let Damon live like this any longer. Contrary to popular belief he didn't deserve this.

"But you said Enzo was with him, and last time I checked he is still a vampire. Which means he can control his bloodlust on some level. So he doesn't need to be locked down there, right?" asked Elena hopefully.

"Enzo may have mentioned that if he drinks all the blood from a vampire, he manages to keep his bloodlust at bay for about eight hours," Caroline piped up in a low voice. It was clear she didn't want Damon out of the basement cell.

"But Elena it's better like this. Until we find a cure-"

"Have you even started to look for one? I mean do you know where Wes is? Or is there even a cure for this? Anything?" Elena's voice held a slight desperation. She was sure no one bothered to start looking for clues that can help Damon's problem. They think it's an appropriate punishment for him. Well Elena has other plans.

"We wanted to take care of Katherine first, but..." started Stefan, but Elena interrupted him in a slightly furious voice.

"It's been days, Stefan and none of you even bothered to at least find Wes for answers? I mean I know he did some horrible things but he is still our friend and Stefan he is your brother," Elena said in a bit accusatory tone.

"Elena it's not like he would die if he stays like this for a few days. It would make him think about what he did," again Caroline managed to piss Elena off but she was determined to speak with Damon now.

"I'm going down to see him. I need to talk to him,"

"Elena, I don't think it's a good i-"

"No Stefan! I'm going down there and you can't stop me. He thinks I gave upon him, that I want him dead. He needs to know it was all Katherine," Elena said in a heated tone and headed towards the basement.

"He probably heard us, there's no need for you to go down there..." Why do they want her to not see Damon?

"I don't care I still need to talk to him," Elena said then disappeared from the parlour, leaving the others behind with an angry sigh.


	2. Us Against The World

_**Author's Note: Sorry you had to wait this long for the chapter, I've just had a busy two weeks. Been to Berlin for a week where I could barely find Internet connection. But I'm not complaining I got to miss school for a week ;)**_  
><em><strong><span>Thank you for the reviews, the favs and the follows!<span> You don't know how much it means to me! Keep sharing your thoughts about my story with me, I appreciate all the reviews.**_  
><em><strong>Anyway here is the continuation of the story. Enjoy and bare with my mistakes :)<strong>_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries and Damon Salvatore in any form unfortunately**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Us Against The World<strong>

Elena was almost in front of the basement cell's door, when she heard Stefan behind her. He grabbed her arm before she could reach her destination. Elena turned angrily at Stefan.

"Whatever you want to do to stop me is not going to work. I'll talk to him either way so why don't you just go upstairs and spare us the trouble," said Elena exasperatedly.

But instead of arguing, Stefan let go of her arm and took her hand instead. He placed something in it. Elena looked down at her hand and realized it was a syringe. Before she could voice her thoughts, Stefan explained it.

"It's vervain. Just in case you get too close and-"

"He won't hurt me. I trust him," said Elena in a determined tone and handed back the item. She knew Damon attacked her while Katherine possessed her body, but it was because the blood was shown directly into his face. Elena knew better.

She then turned away from Stefan and opened the door, which revealed a raging Damon. He stood on his knees trying to break free from the chains. His eyes held so much venom, Elena almost took a step back in fear. But then she realized they weren't directed at her. Damon looked past her shoulder straight at Stefan, who was still standing behind her mere inches away.

"You-Why did you tell her? I wanted to be the one who tells her all the things I've done in the last few weeks! But you knew that! You even li-"

Stefan interrupted him before he could say something else in front of Elena. Little did he know Elena knew what was Damon about to say.

"When were you planning on spilling your guts to her, huh? How about never? I know you, Damon. You never take responsibility after your actions, why would you now?" Stefan tried to divert the conversation but failed miserably. He knew he probably shouldn't have come down with Elena if he wanted to avoid this conversation. Too little too late.

"I would have told her as soon as I got the chance! But the better question is-Why did you lie to her? You think if she hates me she will run into your ar-" but Damon didn't get to finish his sentence. Ever since they stepped into the cell, Elena hasn't said a word. Now she'd had enough. She couldn't listen to the brothers' quarreling any longer.

"Both of you stop! Stefan, go upstairs! Now! I want to be left alone with Damon. And told the others to go home. I don't want anyone to eavesdrop on our conversation" ordered Elena, stepping further in to the basement cell. The brothers looked at one another intently, both their chests were raising up and down from the anger. Stefan then reluctantly nodded towards Elena and left them alone, closing the door slightly behind himself.

Elena waited a few moments until she couldn't hear Stefan's footsteps anymore, then turned her body towards Damon and sat on her knees in front of him. He seemed to calmed down a little bit, positioned himself on his knees just like Elena. He didn't look in to her eyes or at her for that matter. He didn't know what emotion would he meet in her chocolate brown orbs. Anger? Disappointment? Hate? Disdain? Pity? None of them could he stand from her.

But Elena didn't feel any of them. She watched as Damon tried to look anywhere but her, afraid that he will see something he couldn't bear. But Elena's eyes only held love and understanding. If only Damon would look up.

"Look at me, Damon," said Elena gently, barely above a wishper. She could finally have the power of setting things right, no longer suppressed in her own body by her evil doppelgänger.

But Damon didn't budge. He still didn't dare to look into Elena's eyes.

Elena gently raised her hand to his cheek and turned his head slightly towards her. At the tender touch, Damon raised his eyes from the ground to her, half expecting a slap from her. But it didn't happen. And when he finally looked into her eyes, he was taken aback by the affectionate look in them. He didn't deserve that look, especially not from her. He felt as shame ran through his body.

"Elena, I-" started Damon his apologies, but Elena interrupted him instantly. She placed her finger on his mouth to shush him and watched as black veins started to appear under Damon's eyes. She drew back her hand then, not because she was afraid of him but because she knew how hard it must be for him now.

He then again tried to start speaking but this time he didn't know what should he apologise for first. And what could he even say to make things even just a little better for him in Elena's eyes? _Sorry I threatened your best friend and kidnapped your little brother. But hey, I didn't kill him this time! Oh but I did kill somebody else. Your friend, Aaron!-_

But his train of thoughts were interrupted by Elena's soft voice.

"Shh... You don't have to say anything. I know-" started Elena with what she believed in a reassuring tone, but Damon didn't seem to register it.

"Elena... What Stefan said... I swear I didn't want Jeremy to be killed, I just wanted to scare Bonnie enough to find me a witch. And in that cabin... I tried to resist, so hard... but you-Katherine just showed the blood in my face and...-" stuttered Damon the words desperately, trying to make Elena understand of his actions. She again had to interrupt his outburst.

Elena, seeing Damon's frantic expression, placed her hands on either side of his neck without thinking. Then suddenly she rememberd he must be starving from being down here for days without blood and with an apologetic smile she slowly removed her hands from his neck just as the black veins started to appear under his eyes.

Damon looked away from her with anguish on his face and Elena watched him with sad eyes.

"Damon I said I know. I _know_. While Katherine was in my body, I was somehow able to watch and hear everything she's done. I'm well aware of the things that happened in this last few weeks," she watched as he slowly turned his face towards her again, locking their gazes. There was a slight confusion in his beautiful blue orbs which she couldn't place.

He could see the question whirling around her mind so he decided to put her out of her misery. He narrowed his eyes slightly then said. " I just can't understand,"

Now it was Elena's turn to look confused. What was he talking about? Does he still think she's Katherine or-?

"Understand what?" asked Elena in a hesitant voice.

"That why are you here?" Damon's curious voice seemed genuine and Elena's puzzlement became more evident on her face.

"What do you mean?"

Damon's expression didn't change however. He tilted his head slightly before answering. "I mean, if you know all about the things I've done then why did you even bother coming down? You should hate me," he said forcefully though she didn't miss the pain that flashed through his eyes. Damon then smiled ruefully. " You were right you know. I lashed out just like you said I would. There was a bump in the road and I lashed out. I did the thing why you didn't consider being with me in the first place remember?" chuckled Damon humorlessly shaking his head.

She should run from him as far as possible like he said she should when he stupidly broke up with her. He didn't want to lose her, but he didn't want to drag her to the darkness that was his life either. And now that he was being turned into a 'ripper' the chance that they have a future together is straght to zero. Eventually he has to accept that. But he knew he couldn't. She was his light, the soultion to his every problem, the love of his life. He couldn't live with the fact that he wouldn't kiss her, touch her, feel her love anymore. He just couldn't.

Before Elena could say a word or even open her mouth, Damon continued with his ramblings.

"You should really hate me. No better, you should just go back to Stefan like he hopes you would. We're back to the start after all. I'm the bad, murderous brother again and he is the knight in shining armour. Saint Stefan who can't do bad, right?" Damon again let out a humorless chuckle this time with bitterness in his voice.

Elena should be fuming at his words, of how lowly he must be thinking of her if he assumed going back to his brother was still an option. But she couldn't find it in herself to be mad or hurt as she saw how much those words have affected him. She saw through his facade, as she always have. He just tried to push her away. _How predictable_.

She swallowed, her resolve hardening. "Maybe you're right. Probably everyone with a common sense would have hated you for your actions," said Elena matter of factly and Damon pursed his lips. "But do you want to know the truth?" Elena leaned closer like she was about to share a secret. "I'm not everyone and I lost my common sense when I met you," she whispered, looking up into his ocean blue eyes which locked on her brown ones intently.

Damon's eyes lost the bitter look in them and he seemed... lost. He didn't dare hope that Elena might forgive him, let alone still feel the same way about him but there was something in her eyes and words that made him believe that there's a glimmer of hope for them. For him.

Elena recognized his expression. She'd seen this so many times in the past. In Denver, when she finally gave in to the passion and love that burned inside of her for the dark haired vampire, when he stroked her cheek after Kol attacked them before she shattered that hopeful expression on his face. How stupid she was. If only her human self hadn't been so terrified of the love they held she would have saved so many heartaches for him. He would have believed her feelings right away when they discovered the sire bond.

But now she could right her wrong. Now she could make sure that the man in front of her would never have any doubt that he's loved. Loved by her. Always and forever.

"But listen to me carefully now, Damon. Because I'm going to say this once," she paused, made sure that she had his undivided attention. When he looked at her with curious eyes, she grabbed his hands in hers and squeezed them gently, then continued her speech. "I am not going to give up on you. Nor I ever will. You know why? Because I love you," Damon's eyes lit up at her words and she smiled at him lovingly. She knew he believed her words.

Damon wanted to say the same in return but Elena didn't let him. She needed to say what was on her mind to him.

"Remember the time after I became a vampire?" Damon nodded in answer." You accepted me no matter what. You were the one who didn't turn away from me, the one who didn't try to undone what couldn't be changed. You were the one who I could turn to without being judged. And you did eveything to help me adjust, you stayed by my side and didn't try to make me something I wasn't nor I could be. You accepetd me as what I was," she said in a low, tender voice, tears glistening in her chocolate brown orbs. He started to make soothing circles on her hand with his thumb, his eyes filling with emotions too in the process.

"And that's the main difference between you and the others," kept Elena going with her heartfelt speech in a more steady voice. "Stefan only loved human me, and the vampire me was something he and Caroline just couldn't come to terms with. Especially after I admitted my feelings for you. They saw me as something broken that needed to be fixed. But you," she lifted her hand to gently stroke his cheek. "You made me feel alive. When I looked into your eyes I felt as though I'm human again. I only enjoy being a vampire now because you thought me how to live like that," finished Elena with a reassuring smile, hoping that Damon got the meaning of her words.

But something flashed in his eyes that Elena couldn't place. Did she say something wrong? She played her own words in her mind back but didn't find anything that could've triggered this reaction from him.

His face fall slightly as he started speeking.

"So you're just here out of gratefulness," just as he stopped with his statement, a loud slap was heard in the basement's cell. He lifted his hand to his stinging cheek and mumbled. "I was waiting for that"

"Good. Because I was just itching to slap you after all the bullshit you've said since I am me again," Damon turned his head back from the slap towards her and saw her anger-filled eyes. In any other situation he would've found it adorable.

"Don't you understand? I'll always be here. No matter how hard you try to push me away, I'll push back just as hard. You think I would just abandon you because you seem dangerous to me now? Well think again," said Elena with fire in her eyes. _Damn him and his stubborn ass._ "I'm going to help you with this even if I have to do it alone. Even if you won't let me do it," added Elena the last statement when she saw that Damon tried to protest.

She then made a quick decision. She cupped his cheek with her hands, leaned forward and kissed him soundly on the lips. The kiss wasn't passionate like their most kisses used to. It was more intimate. Like they were trying to pour their feelings throughout their lips for each other not with their words.

Damon felt as the bloodlust slowly took over his senses and pulled away from Elena regretfully just as the black veins started to appear. _He couldn't even kiss her without wantig to rip her artery open! Once he was free from the chains that hold him back he was going to pay Dr. Blondie a not so pleasant visit._

Elena watching his painful expression, caressed his cheek with her thumbs and mumbled a quiet "Sorry" to him. "I just had to do that. I missed you," she added with an apologetic smile and this time he felt a slight elation and happiness at her words.

"I missed you too," whispered back Damon. "So does that mean you forgive me?" he asked half playful, but still seriously. Even after she kissed him, it still looked too good to be true.

Elena sighed but with a playful smile she asked. "Do you need another slap? Of course I forgive you," she rolled her eyes then her expression turned serious. "But only if you promise me something,"

"Anything," answered Damon without hesitation. He would gladly do whatever she throws at him if it meant he got to see her affectionate expression directed at him and him only.

"No more nonsense words coming out of your mouth. I love you and only you. Keep that in mind, okay?" said Elena smiling but in a serious tone.

"Okay," he answered and he smiled, a true, real smile like he had while they were together and nothing seemed to tear them apart. "Elena?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too,"

And Elena knew they would be okay. For now, at least.


End file.
